New Year's Eve
by mardel
Summary: Happy little story


New Year's Eve  
by mardel   
  
A short little fic, with a happy ending.   
  
It was New Year's Eve for crying out loud why did they have to work?  
Darien prepared to quicksilver as he climbed out of the van. Bobby had  
already moved into position to cover him.   
  
Darien opened his door as soon as the silver covering engulfed him and  
moved towards the warehouse. A hot tip had come in that a shipment   
of high tech computer software was being traded on the black market  
from this location. They had to prevent it from getting into the wrong  
hands.   
  
"Partner, you have about ten minutes so don't waste anytime." Bobby reminded  
him as Darien slipped through the side door to the huge building.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm not eager to get shot again." Darien whispered.  
  
He scoped out the inside of the building, staying undercover until he was sure  
he'd located the boxes of software.   
"Bobby I've got 'em."   
  
"Great, find a place to hide. Things should be happening real soon."   
  
True to their information a group of five men arrived before midnight and   
began to load the boxes of software. Bobby and two other agents arrested  
them and with the videotape Darien had of their illegal entry of the warehouse  
as well as the loading of stolen property onto a stolen truck. It looked like they  
would be seeing the next New Year from behind bars.   
  
"That was an easy case. I wish they all were so quick and simple." Bobby joined  
Darien back at the van.  
  
"Yeah, nothing to it. But it really sucks that we had to work tonight." Darien said  
as he climbed into his seat.   
  
"It's still early we can catch up with the Keeper get you a shot and be at the   
bar before the ball drops." Bobby stared up Golda and headed for the Agency.  
  
  
"The ball drops? What are you talking about?" Darien held on, to his arm rest   
as Bobby dodged in and out of traffic.   
  
"You know the ball drop, in Times Square at midnight." Bobby glanced over at  
his partner. He couldn't believe Darien didn't know about that tradition.  
  
"Oh, yeah right. I've never watched that, it seemed kind of lame." Darien  
shrugged.   
  
"You're making fun of one of the greatest traditions of my home town there   
buddy. Going down to watch the ball drop in Times Square is one of the great all   
time dates when you live in New York." Bobby slipped Golda in between a huge  
truck hauling something huge under a tarp, and a Humvee driven by a yuppie  
talking on his cell phone.   
  
"How much fun can it be to watch a ball fall? You have to stand around in the   
cold for hours don't you?" Darien was teasing Bobby.  
  
"Yeah, it's cold put that's one more reason to bring a date. It's a good excuse for  
her to want to stay close, cuddle up and keep warm." Bobby clicked, and nodded   
his head. " Not to mention you get in some real time kissing as the clock strikes  
midnight."  
  
"You get the kissing part no matter where you are, it still seems like a dull way  
to ring in the New Year." Darien smiled, Bobby still hadn't caught on that he  
was teasing.   
  
Bobby pulled up to the Agency and parked. "Well it's one of my favorite ways   
to celebrate, you just don't know a good time when you see one."   
  
"Claire I'm sorry you had to be called in for this." Darien started to say as soon  
as the door to the Keep slid open. Then he stopped in his tracks and whistled.  
"Whoa, you look spectacular!"  
  
Claire was wearing a sequined red dress, very form fitting, with a slit up the side  
that revealed her beautiful legs. It was also revealed one shoulder and a touch  
of cleavage, it was very becoming.  
  
Bobby peered around his partner's back as he'd stopped in the door way and  
was blocking the view, as well as the way.   
  
"You look beautiful Claire, you should wear red more often." Bobby was grinning  
ear to ear at the sight before him. He shoved Darien in the back to get him to  
move.   
  
"Man you were out on the town and they had to call you in for this I'm really  
sorry." Darien moved forward after Bobby pushed him.   
  
"That's alright I still have time to make it back, if you'll hurry and let me give  
you this shot of counteragent." She had the needle all ready, she just needed  
him to take a seat on the exam table.   
  
"I'll bet your date was ticked off you had to leave the party?" Bobby asked/stated  
he'd not known she had big plans for the New Year.  
  
"Well no, I was at a Fund Raiser/New Years Eve ball with the Official. So he was   
the one who sent me here." Claire smiled, she's seen the look on Bobby's face  
when he thought she was out on a date.  
  
The door to the Keep slid open then and Eberts stepped in, he was dressed in a  
tux and looked very high class for a change.   
" It's getting close to midnight Dr. are you ready to return to the party?"   
  
"Eberts, whoa man nice duds." Darien commented from the table as Claire was  
finishing up his shot.   
  
Bobby turned to look, he had to admit even Eberts looked good in a tux.  
"Yeah, nice tux Eberts. You taking good care of Claire for the Fat Man?"   
  
Eberts had been about to thank Bobby for his complement until he'd added the  
part about the Official. "Yes, Robert I'm driving Claire back to the Regency. The   
Official though it best if he remained at the Ball."  
  
"You know there is still time, if you two wanted to join us…" Claire made the  
suggestion, as she was putting her medical supplies back on the tray.  
  
"I don't think I'm dressed for a Ball at the Regency." Darien rolled his eyes and  
laughed.   
  
"Thanks for the offer Keepie, but we don't have tickets." Bobby added.   
  
"Your tuxes from the trip to the casino are still stored in the closet over there.   
They are clean and still in the bag from the last time you wore them. And you do   
have tickets, we were all supposed to go the this party tonight. It's a   
government function, he was going to surprise you, then this mission came up  
at the last minute." She grinned, hoping they would agree to go still.  
  
Darien jumped down from the table. "What do you say Partner? Are you up for  
a quick change for the chance to dance with our beautiful friend here?"   
  
Darien took Claire's hand and turned her around in a smooth dance step.  
  
"Sure sound like a good idea." Bobby moved towards the closet and took both  
tuxes out, he handed one to Darien. "Our shoes are even still here, good."   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Claire felt like Cinderella squared when she stepped into the ball room on the   
arm of both Bobby and Darien. She was sandwiched between them for a minute  
as they walked down the stairs to the dance floor.   
  
She'd seen them both before in their tuxes, but they were still a breath taking   
site. Bobby had a bit of a swagger to his walk, she'd never noticed before.   
He looked more handsome than usual in the black jacket and crisp white shirt.  
The cut of the tux setting off his wide shoulders and trim waist. And Darien,  
he looked so much better in clothes that fit him. Not that he wasn't always   
eye candy, but she wouldn't allow herself to think about him that way. He'd  
even gotten his hair to be a little less wild for the evening. He looked like he'd   
just stepped out of GQ, he wouldn't be without female companionship for  
more an a few minutes, as good as he looked.   
  
"May I have this dance?" Bobby turned towards Claire the moment they reached  
the dance floor.   
  
"Yes, I'd love to." She smiled and was not surprised when he waltzed her off to  
the rhythm of the music.   
  
"Our table is over on the left, it's an open bar and there is food in the adjoining   
room." Eberts told Darien as he joined him at the bottom of the stairs.   
  
"Thanks Eberts, I think I'll mingle." Darien was looking around the huge room.  
The lights were sparkling down from several chandeliers, people were laughing  
and talking, the orchestra was playing from the other end of the room. He'd  
only been to a fancy party like this once before. And they had been working to  
protect a Senator that time. Darien wasn't much on this kind of dancing but  
he thought he would be able to find a way to amuse himself. He knew Claire  
was sort of off limits, Bobby had already staked his claim.  
  
Meanwhile Bobby and Claire were dancing, he was very smooth leading her  
around the dance floor. " When my mother insisted I learn to dance when   
I was young. I insisted I'd never have the chance to use the skill. I'm  
glad now she made me learn." Claire smiled at Bobby. She felt light as a  
feather in his arms.   
  
"Yeah, I learned when I was a kid too, but they also covered dancing at the  
academy if you were planning to do undercover work." Bobby was flying  
high on adrenalin. This was a dream come true for him. Dancing like this   
with Claire, holding her in his arms. He was going to make sure she was  
by his side at midnight.   
  
Darien was talking with a lovely young woman near the buffet table.   
The Official was chatting up a bureaucrat, hinting at his Agency's need for   
funding. Eberts was standing by, sipping a glass of champagne.  
  
"I need a rest, you are a wonderful dancer Bobby." Claire was saying as they  
approached the table.   
  
"Thank you, you make me look good." He was following her, his hand at the  
small of her back to help guide her through the crowd of people.   
  
Just as they were reaching the table, the orchestra played a crescendo.   
"Ladies and Gentlemen please join us in the count down to midnight."  
The orchestra leader said, then the piano began to play a song anyone  
raised during the fifties would know, Syncopated Clock. The last ten seconds  
everyone counted down. Nine, eight, seven….  
  
  
Claire was still standing next to Bobby by the table. They had stopped when  
the count down began. She quickly took a sip of her champagne, she was  
rather hoping for a kiss at midnight. She'd been having feelings for Bobby  
ever since his faked death. Now was a good time to learn if they were   
as strong as she believed.   
  
Six, five, four……Bobby scanned the room for any signs of trouble. He knew  
anything could happen in a big gathering like this, but everything looked   
normal. He spotted his partner, with two beautiful women over near  
the buffet area. Now if Claire would just turn towards him when the countdown  
ended he would know she wanted kissed.   
  
Three, two, ONE! Happy New Year!! The crowd all cheered and the orchestra   
began to play Ole Lang Sine. Claire turned towards Bobby and had to speak  
up over the noise in the room.  
"Happy New Year." She was smiling, a hand on his shoulder.   
  
"Happy New Year Claire." He leaned forward a little hesitantly at first, but once   
their lips met it was no longer hesitant. Bobby felt something like an electric   
shock run up his spin as their lips met. Claire tasted more sweet than he'd ever  
thought possible. Claire experienced a chill of pleasure, Bobby was a wonderful  
kisser, she opened her mouth to him after the first few seconds.   
  
Darien was caught off guard when the music ended. He'd only been talking to   
the two ladies for a few minutes. He hadn't expected them to kiss him, but  
first Trish then Kayla kissed him very thoroughly at the stroke of midnight.   
He was a little dazed from the experience.   
  
When Bobby and Claire's first kiss ended, they both look dazed. Claire tried to  
focus on Bobby's eyes as she leaned back slightly.   
"My," She swallowed, lifting her hand from his shoulder to his cheek.   
She was ready for more, her feelings were right on. Not only did she truly care  
for him, he cared for her as well.   
  
"Claire I…." Bobby stared to say, but she stopped him, returning for another kiss.  
  
Darien led his two companions over to the table to wish his friends a Happy New  
Year. Trish eased out of his arm and slipped in beside Eberts.   
  
"Eberts this is Trish," Darien was grinning like a fool.  
  
"Happy New Year." She said then proceeded to kiss him just like she had with   
Darien.   
  
"Ah, yes it is." Eberts sounded breathless when the kiss ended.   
  
"They say you rise to the level of the people you surround yourself with. I was   
already up there, but I'm glad to see my people know how to relax and enjoy   
themselves then the opportunity presents it's self. They are good people, but  
more importantly they are my people." The Official.  
  
end 


End file.
